combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Supply Case
Supply Cases are used to transport guns and other weapons into warzones. Overview Supply Cases were the first gambling/chance items to appear in Combat Arms. These items are rather expensive but, once opened, immediately give the player (you) one completely random item from the list of items that the case may contain. The duration of the item is random as well: 1 day, 3 days, 7 days, 30 days, or 90 days, with 1 day having the highest percentage chance to occur. Most cases offer a slim chance of a Permanent duration item. These cases may contain items that are already purchasable in the Shop, but can also contain items obtained exclusively from the cases. In the early days of Combat Arms, Supply Cases held all sorts of things. A case that may have held a rare L96A1 Ghillie rifle could also contain a common M18 Smoke grenade. Nexon revised the system in 2009 with the advent of "type-specific" cases. These cases contained items that were in the same weapon class; for example, an AR case would contain common and rare Assault Rifles, but not items of other types. However, in late 2009 Nexon decided to remove all the type-specific cases from the game. It is not known if they will ever return to the game, but as of 2010, the only cases still offered are the MYST-G/N cases, and the GP Common/Hazard cases. In Combat Arms EU, from 2/07/2011 until 02/08/2011, the event "Supply Case Flashback" offered the possibility to buy the original weapon specific cases including G36-N7. "The original weapon specific supply cases are back for a limited time! They're chock full of all your favorite weapons! Get them in the Black Market from July 27th - August 2nd." ''''Combat Arms America also hosted this event from 09/16/11 until 09/19/11, with the special offer of a free Weapon Patch Kit for each case purchased. List of Current Cases Supply Case Elite-III.jpg Supply Case SMG.jpg MYST1-N crate.gif GP Supply Case HIGH.gif Main Supply Case P-N.gif P-V.jpg Main Supply Case SG-N.gif Supply Case CQB-I.jpg GP Supply Case LOW.gif Low.jpg Main supply crate myst.jpg Supply Case AKS-II.jpg Supply Case RAS-I.jpg 0080D-8f09b481-6b5b-4f4b-a05a-a819cc07fab3.jpg GIFT-N.png Supply Case SPW-III.jpg G36-N.jpg AR - IV.jpg AR - VII.jpg SCAR-N.jpg Supply Case P90-N.jpg SG - III.jpg MP5-N.jpg 005FX-89b44a7d-b3b7-4c37-bece-fb7392656bf9.jpg PP-N.jpg L96-N.jpg Main Supply Case AUG-N.gif Main Supply Case AK74-N.gif Main Supply Case L85-N.gif Supply Case M4-N.jpg Main Supply Case Dragunov-N.gif Main Supply Case RPK-N.gif RPK-Ncase.jpg FIFA 2010 Gray Hisec.jpg Hi-sec1.jpg Grey HiSec Case (The Arsenal).jpg 007un-b5df928d-7f0e-494e-a048-f990b494f3f5.jpg Grey hisec key.jpg Black HiSec desciption.gif Main black hisec key.jpg 7-11 Case.jpg Current GP cases *Supply Crate MYST-G *Grey HiSec Case Current NX cases *Supply Case GP *Supply Crate MYST-N+ *Black HiSec Case List of Former Cases Former NX Cases *Supply Crate MYST1-N *Supply Case MYST-N *Supply Case MYST-99N *Supply Case G36-N *Supply Case PSG-N *Supply Case P90-N *Supply Case P-N *Supply Case PP-N *Supply Case L96-N *Supply Case SG-N *Supply Case M4-N *Supply Case AK-N *Supply Case MK-N *Supply Case Dragunov-N *Supply Case SG5-N *Supply Case GP *Supply Case L85-N *Supply Case G36-N7 *Supply Case AUG-N *Supply Case M60-N *Supply Case MP5-N *Supply Case MP7-N *Supply Case SCAR-N *Supply Crate MYST-CA3 *Supply Crate MYST-Alpha *Supply Crate MYST-Bravo *Supply Crate MYST-Charlie *Supply Crate MYST-Delta *Supply Crate MYST-Echo *Supply Crate MYST-Foxtrot *Supply Crate MYST-Golf *Supply Crate MYST-Hotel *Supply Crate MYST-India *Supply Crate MYST-Juliet *Supply Crate MYST-Kilo *Supply Crate MYST-Lima *Supply Crate MYST-Mike *Supply Crate MYST-November *Supply Crate MYST-Oscar *Supply Crate MYST-Papa *Supply Crate MYST-Quebec *Supply Crate MYST-Romeo *Supply Crate MYST-Sierra *Supply Crate MYST-Tango *Supply Crate MYST-Uniform *Supply Crate MYST-Victor *Supply Crate MYST-Whiskey *Supply Crate MYST-Yankee *Supply Crate MYST-X-Ray *Supply Crate MYST-Zulu *Transport Locker *Mega MYST Crate *Super Specialist Crate Former GP cases *Supply Case SG-III *Supply Case AR-IV *Supply Case SR-IV *Supply Case P-V *Supply Case AR-VII *Supply Case Elite-III *Supply Case CQB-I *Supply Case AKS-II *Supply Case RAS-I *Supply Case SPW-III *Supply Case SRX-III *Supply Case MG *Supply Case SMG *Supply Case - AR *Supply Case SG *Supply Case - SR *Supply Case X-Mas *7-11 Case Category:Supply Cases Category:System